Snatched!
by sugarhuney2
Summary: Edward Elric has been missing for quite some time, now. Nobody knows where he is, not even Alphonse! Can he be found before it's too late? Parental!Roy/Ed Rated M for graphic violence, gore, language, and adult situations.
1. Taken from the shower!

**A/N: I've been needing a break from my other stories, so I started this. I'm sorry...**

**A lot more stories and updates will be up soon. I recently started watching FMA, and my mind's been a-brewing with ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**/ / /**

"Colonel Mustang?" Alphonse asked, peering into Roy's office through the partially open door.

"Roy is just fine, Alphonse." Roy said, not looking up from his paperwork. "Come in and sit down. I'll finish this page and then I'll help with whatever's bothering you."

"O-okay..." Alphonse mumbled. He entered the room and stood at the end of Roy's couch, refusing to sit lest he break it.

"Where's Edward?" Roy asked, his gaze still on his paperwork as he scribbled on it. "It's odd seeing you alone. You two rarely leave each other's sides."

"That... was why I came..." Alphonse mumbled.

Roy's pen stopped. "Say again?"

"I can't find him... I thought he'd be here, or that you'd at least know where he is..." Alphonse said.

"I haven't seen him as of recent." Roy said. "How long has he been gone?"

"Um... Since this morning." Alphonse said.

"Was he there when you woke up?" Roy asked, then realized his mistake. "O-or came back from whatever it is you do at night?"

Alphonse chose not to start an arguement over the simple slip up. "I didn't see him, but I _did _hear the shower go on..."

"Could he just be hiding in the bathroom?" Roy knew it wasn't likely, but there was still a chance.

"No, I went to check on him after a while. He wasn't there." Alphonse said, destroying Roy's hopes.

"Did you hear any noises before you checked on him?" Roy asked. No worries, he'd come up with something new.

"I heard brother cry out, there was a loud thump and the sound of soap bottles falling, but I just figured he slipped in the shower like he always does."

Roy thought hard. "When you went to check on him, did you notice anything odd or out of place?"

Alphonse hesitated. "He was gone, but the shower was still going. The soap bottles were all over the floor.

"Was the curtain torn off or pushed to the side?" Roy asked.

"Torn off."

"Anything else?"

"A towel was gone, but brother's clothes were still there."

"Any windows in the bathroom?" Roy asked.

"There was one... I think it might have been open."

"Alphonse, who were your brother's enemies again?" Roy asked. His jaw tightened.

"That Scar fellow, the homunculi, and the enemies of the state." Alphonse said.

Roy closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Scar would have simply killed him. He's not the type to take a hostage... The enemies of the State, the rebels, however... Well, I wouldn't consider it beneath them to kidnap a child." He mumbled, thinking aloud.

"You think he was kidnapped?" Alphonse asked, loose metal pieces began clacking together as he shook, showing just how upset he was.

"There's a possibility..." Roy said. "If he was kidnapped by rebels, I'm sure they wouldn't hurt him. They'd use him as a hostage and offer to trade him for something they really want. They wouldn't think a kid would have a lot of information on the state or the military."

"And if the homunculi took him?" Alphonse asked, his voice cracking.

Roy didn't know too much about those humanoid creatures, but he wouldn't put it past them to kidnap Edward just to see what panic it would cause. He also didn't think it'd be too unlike them to torture the kid for the fun of it. He wasn't about to tell Alphonse any of that, though.

"I'm sure it'd be the same deal as with the rebels. Just a hostage situation. They'll gladly give him back if we offer them something better." Roy said.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Alphonse asked quietly, having calmed down immensely at Roy's carefully chosen words.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. A few cuts and bruises at the very worst." Roy lied, trying to convince himself. "I'll send out some search parties at once. We'll have Ed found in no time." He promised.

"Thank you, Colonel... er, Roy." Alphonse said.

Roy flashed him a reassuring smile. "Anytime, Alphonse. Don't overdo it looking for him."

"I understand!" Alphonse said, his tone light. Roy's words had done wonders for his mood. He waved goodbye and left.

Roy waited until he was sure Alphonse had left HQ entirely. He then snatched up his phone in a panic and called for his second in command, Riza Hawkeye, telling her to gather whoever she could so he could put together a search party.

He'd explain the full situation to everyone once they showed up.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter... I'll have the next one up soon, I promise!**


	2. Where?

**A/N: This is kind of important! The guys who have Edward are Drachman people. They have an accent. I like to think of it as either French or Russian, tell me if I'm wrong. **

**I'm not typing the accent in for several reasons. First, I typing in accents is a HUGE pain. Second, I know from experience AND have been told by others that reading accents can be annoying or irritating. Third... Well, it looks REALLY stupid in my own opinion.**

**Anyway, I'm leaving the accents up to your imaginations! I hope that doesn't cause any problems! I hope you enjoy!**

**/ / /**

_"- up! I said wake up!"_

Edward groaned and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. His head was pouding.

_"C'mon, kid! Open your eyes!"_

He clenched his jaw. The unbearably loud, grating voice wasn't doing any favors for his migraine.

His head suddenly wrenched to the side. His cheek began to sting moments later.

_"I know you can hear me!"_

Edward felt a pressure on his forehead, surprisingly welcome heat seeped into his chilled skin, and he almost leaned into the touch. All feelings of pleasure ceased, were overome, when pain exploded through his skull as the back of his head forcefully connected with something hard and flat. A cry of pain slipped past his dry, cracked lips.

"Quiet. That's about as nice as we'll get. Now open your eyes."

That dreaded voice again. With effort, Edward cracked open one of his golden eyes. Dim light fluttered at the edges of his vision, a blurry silloutte blocked everything else. His other eye slowly opened.

"About time."

A man stood in front of him. A gruff, portly man who wore a business suit and smelled strongly of cigarette smoke. His very appearance screamed 'bad guy.'

The man shoved a chubby hand into his pocket. He retrieved a cigar and stuck it in his mouth, but didn't light it.

"W-where..." Edward was surprised at the hoarseness in his voice. He cleared his throat. "Where am I?"

"No need for you to know." The man responded. He had a thick accent. Edward dug through his mind, trying to place it. He then remembered that Colonel Mustang had explained this accent to him one of the few times they weren't fighting. This man in front of him was from Drachma.

Edward pressed his lips together. A small surge of confidence flooded his chest. He tried pulling his hands together, ready to make an exit, but was met with resistance.

Looking to each side, he saw that his wrists were pinned to the wall by built-in shackles.

He gulped, but tried not to show his fear. "How'd I get here?"

"We stole you out of your shower."

Edward's face flushed. He quickly looked down.

"We put some clothes on you, so don't be fussy about that." The man said.

Edward grimaced. He wore an old black tank top that reeked of sweat, smoke, and grease. Disgusting. He tried to trick himself into believing that the black trousers that had been rolled up to his ankles to fit him had at least been washed.

"Any other questions?" The man asked. He was being so much more patient than he had been while trying to get Edward to open his eyes. Edward hoped this was a good sign.

"Why am I here?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"We want some information. Answers to some questions, if you will." The man said.

"What are the questions?" Edward asked.

"You'll find out when we get to it." He replied.

Edward sneered. The jerk didn't have to be so dodgy! It wasn't as though he could tell anyone.

"Who are you?" Ed tried.

"If we don't get what we want, I'll be your worst nightmare." He said.

Edward scoffed. The man smirked.

"You can refer to me as 'Sir' or 'Mister.'" He said.

Edward scruched up his nose and stuck out his tongue. "That's stupid."

"One or the other. I might give you a name to use later... But 'Sir' or 'Mister' is going to have to work for now."

"There's no way in Hell I'm calling you 'Sir.'" Edward growled. He huffed and looked away.

A maniac grin split the Drachman's face in two. "Fiesty ones really are the best." He mumbled, then checked Edward's binds to make sure they were stable. He left shortly after, leaving Edward alone in the dark basement.


	3. A stupid referal

"Sir or Mister. That's that."

"No. Think of something else." Edward demanded.

The man slapped him. Edward gasped in surprise, then bit the inside of his cheek so it wouldn't happen again.

The Drachman had returned to Edward's holding place after a short amount of time. He had mentioned something about killing time.

"You are to refer to me with respect."

"So what? Are you some big business guy?" Edward snarled.

"You could refer to me as such."

"What do you mean by that?"

"One might refer to me as... uh... I forgot the word." The man mumbled, furrowing his brow and snapping his fingers as he tried to recall what it was.

"You seem more like a guy who likes organized crime." Edward observed. "Might you be a part of the Drachman mafia?"

The man laughed. "There it is! That's what I am."

Edward clenched his jaw, not sure what he might be in for. "Then why are you in Central? I figured people like you would stay in their country, wreaking havoc on its citizens."

The Drachman slammed his hand onto Edward's throat and grinned manically. In reflex, Edward made a choking noise. He flailed around, the metal restraints cutting into his wrists and ankles, as he tried to get the larger man off.

"I would have, yes, but someof my colleagues got into trouble. They gave my location away so they would be spared by our military. I was arrested. A few weeks ago, however, I was informed I'd be released if I got some information on the Amestris military." He pulled his hand away, and Edward coughed and took several large gulps of air.

"They could've chosen someone from their own military to do this job... But no, it was me. _I_ was chosen for this, and do you want to know why?"

Edward hung his head, refusing to look at his captor.

"It's because of what I used to do. The reason I was even a _part _of the mafia." The Drachman said. He chuckled lightly and grabbed Edward's chin, then forced his head up.

"I would _torture _people."

Edward's eyes widened. His breath, only just caught, hitched.

The Drachman chuckled. "I would torture people," He repeated, "Not because I wanted information, but because I loved to hear them scream. I loved to find out _what made them tick_."

Edward seemed to be on the verge of tears. He twisted his head, struggling to get as far away from the man as he possibly could.

His captor shoved him back, making his head hit the wall.

"I guess I can't hurt you too much... Right now, that is. I need to make contact with your higher ups." He said. "If our demands are met, I'll let you go. If not, I get to have as much fun as I want with your tiny body."

Edward should have been disturbed. He should have been scared. He should have been begging for release, offering to provide the man with as much information as he could possibly bestow, but no. Edward was enraged, sidetracked from all other emotions due to a single slip up...

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING TINY?! C'MERE YOU SON OF A BASTARD, I'll KICK YOUR ASS!" Edward screamed, struggling to get out of his restraints.

He was quickly met with a boot to his stomach.

"Your mouth is bigger than your brain. Remember where you are."

Edward coughed, he hunched over as far as his binds would allow him.

"I'll assume I haven't damaged your organs too badly." His captor said, then turned and walked away.

"Wait." Edward coughed, stopping him in the doorway. "Tell me your name... So I'll know who I'm cussing at."

The Drachman looked back. He huffed out a laugh, he grinned, his teeth seemed razor sharp. "'Sir' or 'Mister.'"

Edward shook his head. "Your name..." He grumbled, then grit his teeth, forcing out his next word_. "Please."_

His captor laughed again. "Fine. Don. You may call me Don."

"Your parents must have hated you." Edward mocked, forcing a smirk.

"It's not my real name. It's more of a... referral."

Edward sneered.

Don scoffed and turned. "Use it or not. It's all you're getting." He snarled, then left without another word, leaving Edward all alone in the dark cellar once again.

/ / /

_Ring!_

Roy Mustang glared at the phone. The shrill noise was distracting him from avoiding his paperwork.

_Ring!_

He reached out for it angrily, stopping it in the middle of the third ring.

"Mustang."

_"We have the Fullmetal Alchemist."_

His irritation immediately forgotten, Roy's grip tightened around the handle of phone. "Who is this?"

_"His captor."_

Riza peered into his office. Roy shot her a look, and she immediately knew what it meant. _Trace the line._ She left without a word.

"What do you want?" Mustang growled.

_"We need information."_

"On what?"

_"The military."_

"I refuse."

_"I believe you should care more about your subordinate."_

"Fullmetal can withstand anything."

_"Can he? Might this be a challenge?"_

Anger bubbled up in Roy's chest. He struggled to keep his cool.

"What information do you need from me that you can't get from him?"

_"I figured your military wouldn't be so stupid as to entrust a child with such valuable knowledge."_

"Why should I tell you anything?"

_"The child's well being, of course."_

Roy slammed his fist on his desk. "What have you done to him?!" He demanded. He could hear commotion out in the other room. He must have startled his squad. Oops.

_"So far? I've slapped him around a little, he took a kick to his stomach a short while ago, and just yesterday, his head was smashed against a wall."_

"You'll kill him!" Roy yelled, his face red with rage.

_"What? No. We're too experienced to cause death so quickly. I'm sure he's not even concussed."_

"Why are you keeping a list of his injuries?"

_"It'd be harder to get what we want if you don't know what's happening."_

"Heh, and how do I know you're not simply lying about his condition?"

_"Don't worry about that! Soon, you'll be able to hear what's happening as we do it!"_

Roy growled at the man's cheeriness and looked at the door, wondering why Riza wasn't back yet.

_"So about that information..."_

"I refuse. I could get court-martialed for telling you anything."

_"Is your job truly more important than the child's life?"_

"Why him?"

_"He's obviously important to you, a valuable part of your military. Add his age and the fact that he was relatively easy to kidnap. You Amestrians really are idiots."_

"Damn you. Damn you and all you stand for." Roy hissed.

_"This was fruitless and you have been disrespectful. Your subordinate will receive punishment. Our conversation is over."_

Roy listened to the end tone for several seconds before slamming the phone down. He would have burned the thing if Riza hadn't come into his office right then.

"Did you trace the call?!" Roy demanded far more harshly than he intended.

"Forgive me, sir. We tried, but we couldn't." Riza said, looking unfazed.

Roy slammed his fist down on his desk.

"I'd suggest you don't break military property." Riza sad.

"He has Fullmetal..." Roy growled.

"Who?" Riza asked.

"I don't know. He sounded Drachman."

"We'll find him."

"I know..." Roy mumbled, closing his eyes. _"But will we find him alive?" _He thought.

"In the meantime, sir, I'd suggest you start on your work."

Roy's face flushed and he grabbed his pen before Riza could draw her gun and immediately started signing.

Satisfied, Riza left him to it.


End file.
